Freedom Planet:The Fire Garnet
by H3adHunt3r
Summary: Team Lilac begins their journey south to a Thai-like kingdom where they discover that the Princess who is the destined heir to the royal monarchy turns out to be Carol's identical twin sister who was separated since they were baby kittens. But when Lord Brevon discovers that the royal family's Fire Garnet is much more than what It appears, trouble follows...
1. Introduction

**Freedom Planet**

 **เสรีภาพใน โลก**

 **The Fire Garnet**

 **By Matthew Keltner**

 **(All translations in this fan fiction was provided by google translate)**

 **บทนำ (Introduction)**

Roughly a year has passed since Lord Brevon's invasion of the planet Avalice, the enduring political crisis that has plagued the southern nation of Saraburi for over a decade has finally shown a light at the end of it's tunnel. 13 years after an ambush by the Srisati Family to eliminate the Ankara Royal Family after leaving them separated from their Fire Garnet, the Srisati Royal Family that has once thought to have an unbreakable grip on the nation is now on the brink of losing control on the nation they claimed by force. The Fire Garnet, once thought to be in the hands of the Srisati Royal family, was mysteriously brought back into the hands of the Ankara Family's Empire.

With the revelation that one of the members of the Ankara family has survived and being the only one that can control the power of the family's gemstone, the Srisati Royal family has resorted to agreeing to a political marriage to ensure their family's survival and finally reunify the nation to help it recover from the years of civil war that has devastated it's people. Despite what had happened, the people loyal to the Ankara Royal family begrudgingly agreed in order to bring an end to the misery the division has given them.

With the news of the marriage alliance proposal brought to Surat Thani, the messenger sent by Lord Aawut to Princess Pakārạng Ankara hastily delivered the announcement and requested her council in the cities Fire Temple. The Princess, surprised by the conditions of the marriage to give the Prince her families name, rushed to the temple to meet with her Lord of the Kingdom's city...


	2. Chapter 1

**Freedom Planet: The Fire Garnet**

 **Chapter 1: ภาระหน้าที่ (The Errand)**

 **วัด ไฟ, สระบุรี (Fire Temple, Saraburi)**

Imperial Guardsman: "Lord Aawut is awaiting you inside the Gemstone Chamber your Majesty, we will make sure your counseling goes uninterrupted."

Princess Pakārạng: "Thank you"

The Guards open the doors to the fire temple, inside it was a massive orange, red, and gold chamber room. A massive fire altar was at the end of the room where worshipping and sacrifices to the gods were made. Walking towards the end of the huge temple room in her red and gold royal dress, she moves towards the right of the altar where a stairway leads to the gemstones chamber where the gemstone was kept, the guard near the gemstone chamber's door opened the door and bowed to the Princess as she walked by, the door then closed gently behind her leaving a small echo. Seeing her loyal Lord Aawut standing near the gemstone facing towards her, the Princess begun expressing her discontent about the marriage alliance proposal.

Princess Pakārạng: "You want me to accept their proposal?, event after they murdered my whole family?"

Lord Aawut: "I understand how you feel your majesty, but our nation has been in a great depression from this division, and If we don't reunify the people of the nation we will be left wide open for an invasion from threats growing outside the nation."

The middle aged, grey wildcat wore black garment, and had scars on his face he had received during his years of service as an Imperial Guardsman to the Ankara Royal family. He turned facing the gemstone with his hazel eyes seeing the garnet's red-orange glow begin, the gems swirly streaks of Red, Orange, and Black make it look like inside there was fire flowing through the gem.

Princess Pakārạng: "What is happening?"

Lord Aawut: "The gem wants to show you something, I think you should touch it to see what it wants to tell you."

Princess Pakārạng: "You speak as If the gem is alive..."

Lord Aawut: *smiles* "Why yes, yes I did didn't I?"

Pakārạng's poker face begins to deteriorate, slightly showing a sign of being disturbed by Aawuts spoken words. Walking up to the Fire Garnet, she places her hand on top of the gem feeling the gems warm surface. As she touched the gem, she began seeing flows of fire covering her hands before being shown visions from the power of the gem of a Wildcat who looked just like her, but wearing completely different clothes and riding a motorcycle, a massive spaceship being blown from above the planet's atmosphere, seeing herself being engulfed in flames screaming with her eyes glowing orange, and a massive fiery beast emerging from the planet's sun. When the vision ended, her expression went to complete terror, gasping while stepping back seeing the fiery glow on her hands fade.

Princess Pakārạng: "Wha-what was... that?!"

Lord Aawut: "A vision, it is what the gemstone wanted to show you."

The Princess took time to calm down and collect her thoughts, figuring these are visions of the future

Princess Pakārạng: "I see, I feel what it feels, it wants me to accept the marriage, to save us all, I have seen terrifying things beyond belief in it's vision, I will do what I has to be done."

Lord Aawut is relieved to hear her acceptance to the marriage alliance.

Princess Pakārạng: "We need to notify the Royal Magister of this revelation as soon as possible, terrible things are coming and we will need as much help as we can find."

Lord Aawut: "The Messenger is in the royal palace, his name is Arthit, he will help you send a messenger straight to the Royal Magister in Shang Tu, he just returned from doing business in Songkhla, you'll find him near the entrance."

Princess Pakārạng: "Thank you Lord Aawut."

Lord Aawut: "It is my pleasure, Princess Pakārạng."

Lord Aawut bent his head as respect to the Princess, letting her exit ahead of him, the Princess then returned to the Royal Palace in Surat Thani, where she approached the messenger in the entrance hallway. The messenger and company bowed in front of the Princess, as they paused their business to listen to what the princess had to say.

Princess Pakārạng: "I'm here to send an urgent letter for Arthit to deliver."

Messenger Arthit: "I am at your service your majesty."

Princess Pakārạng: "Take this message to the Royal Magister in Shang Tu with haste, this is an emergency."

Messenger Arthit: "As you wish your majesty."

Arthit bent his head to the Princess as respect, then took off in a hurry to deliver the Princesses letter to Shang Tu. In the following day Arthit sent the letter to the Royal Magister, which told about the Princesses vision and urgently requested the Magister find help for the tribulation that is coming.

 **Shang Tu**

Royal Magister: "I see, I know of the one her vision has shown her, I will honor the Princesses request."

Arthit stands relieved by the Magister's acceptance, bowing in front of the Magister.

Messenger Arthit: "Thank you Magister, this is a great honor!"

As the messenger rushed back to Surat Thani to deliver the good news, the Royal Magister called in General Gong.

Royal Magister: "General Gong, I need you to send a message to Lilac, take this letter and ensure you deliver it safely."

General Gong: "Yes your excellency!"

In an instant, General Gong rushed to gather a small search party with Neera Li to track down Lilac and her two friends, Carol and Milla. As Lilac and her friends were in the midst of one of their adventures through the nearest town to their tree house, they managed to find them in time to deliver the message from the Royal Magister urgently requesting their counsel in Shang Tu. Interested in the message, Lilac and her friends accepted the request.


	3. Chapter 2

**Freedom Planet: The Fire Garnet**

 **Chapter 2: วิสัยทัศน์** **(The Visions)**

Meanwhile, as the Royal Magister prepared for his council with Lilac and her friends, Princess Pakārạng remained restless from the vision that the Fire Garnet has given her in the Fire Temple, having realized parts of the vision were part of the ancient prophecy, she left her Palace with a small escort and an offering of exotic flowers as a sacrifice to the altar. Hoping to find guidance from the gods to find the answer she was looking for, she entered the temple leaving two guards at the entrance and two guards next to her side. Casting her offering into the fire, the flowers made the fire's color lavender for a few seconds as she made her prayer. As she finished, she went into the room filled with religious scripts and ancient prophecies, knowing the right section she pulled out a black book with a red Saraburi text on it's cover.

 **สุราษฎร์ธานี พระราชวัง (Surat Thani Palace)**

Princess Pakārạng: "This must be it."

Imperial Guardsman 1: "the Kār khād kārṇ̒ k̄hxng dwng xāthity̒ s̄īdả (the prophecy of the black sun)..."

The Princess opened the book, which told the story of what the people back then called "The Black Sun". According to legend a "Dark Sun" appeared in the sky long ago, it was black, round, and had a gold-like aura surrounding it. It was when the ancient race known as the Dragons appeared, the wildcats saw the Dragons as powerful immortal beings. But they weren't the only ones who came from "The Black Sun", a huge planet sized beast (known as the Demon of the Black Sun) came out of the Black Sun and prepared to destroy the world. The book said two powerful Dragons channeled their souls into a gemstone with the help of a brave young wildcat, and used their divine powers to drive the beast back into the Black Sun before sealing it. It then said the spirits of the Dragons then gave a gift from the gods to the brave wildcat infusing the Wildcat with the dragon's life force channeled into his blood to allow him and his descendants to use the gemstone's power should the Black Sun and the beast ever return. It said that the Wildcat had a vision of the beast prior to the Black Sun's sealing, returning from the planet's sun in the form of fire, and that two wildcats must engulf themselves in fire to release the spirits of the Dragons to destroy the beast and save the world from being destroyed. It is said those descendants of the Wildcat who touch the gem are given gifts to see into the future and have the power to create and control fire.

Princess Pakārạng: "I see, the Demon of the Black Sun is returning, but it doesn't answer everything that was in my vision, but I think I should bring this to my chambers, there could be more that I must learn from this."

Imperial Guardsman 1: "Yes your majesty."

The Princess and the guards left the room, walking down the Chambers of the temple.

Princess Pakārạng: (Lets just hope we will be ready for what is about to happen...)

The Princess returns to her room and places the book on the counter near a pot of flowers.

 **Shang Tu**

Lilac finally arrives with her friends to begin a meeting with the Royal Magister, accompanied by General Gong and Neera Li.

Royal Magister: "I am glad you all have come."

Lilac and her friends bow before the Royal Magister.

Lilac: "Thank you for requesting your council with us, Royal Magister."

Royal Magister: "It is an honor, as I have stated in the letter to you, there has been some disturbing news from the south, Princess Pakārạng of Saraburi has sent me a message of her visions she received in the fire temple of Surat Thani."

Lilac and her friends quickly caught interest in the Royal Magister's words.

Royal Magister: "I was at first skeptical of the message until the message of the vision mentioned you in detail Carol, it was then I decided to request a council because of the revelation of this vision."

Carol: "Can we see the letter you got from the Princess?"

The Royal Magister gave General Gong the letter to give to Carol, the group came behind Carol to read the letter with her.

Carol: *smile fades* "Oh, that definitely doesn't look good..."

The expressions of Lilac and most especially Milla grew nervous along with Carol's, after discussing it together, the group have came to a decision.

Lilac: "We have decided we will accept the Princesses plea for assistance on your behalf Royal Magister."

The Royal Magister was relieved, and had General Gong give them a map to guide them towards their destination.

Royal Magister: "I am truly grateful for your decision, we have an airship prepared for your travels, we have our faith in you dragonblood, I wish you safe travels."

Lilac: "Thank you, Royal Magister."

Lilac and her friends bowed to the Royal Magister.

Neera Li: I will lead you to the airship, follow me."

Lilac and the Royal Magister's escort arrived at the airship to Saraburi, it was similar to Zao's airship but blue in color.

Neera Li: "This is your airship to travel south, from here you should be able to reach Surat Thani in about a day, I will leave you to your business."

Neera Li returns to the Royal Magister to inform him that they are deporting to Saraburi.

Milla: *excited* "Oh My Gosh, this is so cool, we get to go on another airship!"

Carol: "Come on guys, lets go for an adventure!, last one on the ship is a rotten egg!"

Lifting off from the docks, the blue Airship began sailing off into the sky.

Lilac: *thinks to herself* (Something about that letter from the Princess is really getting to me, a beast emerging from the sun?, We should talk to the Princess to get a better understanding of this, the situation could be very serious...)


	4. Chapter 3

**Freedom Planet: The Fire Garnet**

 **Chapter 3:** **เรอูนียง (The Reunion)**

 **Shang Tu Airship**

The airship flew through the sky at a fast pace in the night sky, the moon was out illuminating on the ship as Lilac and her friends were deep asleep in their beds. But this seemingly peaceful sail down south was abruptly interrupted by a disturbance...

*VVVVRRRRRROOOOOO... BOOM*

Everyone: "AAAHHHH!"

Carol: "What the heck was that!?"

Lilac: "Let's find out what it is!"

Milla: "Right behind you!"

Lilac, Carol, and Milla all run up to the deck of the ship, seeing a trail of smoke came down from the sky, with a fire spreading where the object crashed.

Lilac: "We have to go check it out!"

Carol: "Wait a minute, what about our mission?"

Lilac: "It'll have to wait, this could be something very important!"

Carol: *sigh* "Uugh, Fine!"

Lilac: "Lay the anchor and prepare to descend!"

Milla: "Aye aye, captain!"

Milla drops the anchor to hold the Airship in place, taking the small airplane to assist them on their way down where they began seeing that the crashed object was a severely damaged small spaceship from outer space. The space ship was being torn apart by squid like robots in a black and green color, as the plane landed Lilac and her friends got off the plane after landing It at a safe distance to rescue whoever was on the spaceship being attacked.

 **Spaceship Crash site**

Lilac: "Quick, take out those robots before they kill the pilot!"

Lilac and her friends attacked the squid-like robots, a few of them attacked Lilac's crew head on while the others continued tearing up the spaceship to get the pilot, the fight lasted for a minute, when they finished off the robots they turned to see the unstable ship leaking highly flammable liquids.

Lilac: "Carol, the ship might explode If we don't get the pilot to safety, hurry and bust open the cockpit!"

Carol broke the cockpit open after seeing it was jammed, then carried the pilot out of the ship in a hurry with the smoke obstructing her vision, the group then ran off in a hurry to avoid getting caught in the explosion.

Milla: *activates psi shield* "Watchout!"

*BBBBBBOOOOOOOMMMM*

The crew flew out of the ground, the debris blocked by Milla's psi shield knocked them against a huge tree.

Everyone: *moaning in pain* "Uuggghhh..."

Milla: "Is everyone... alright?"

Carol sees Lilac and Milla conscious and relatively unharmed.

Carol: "Yeah, I think so..."

Carol turns her head and realizes the pilot was Torque, severely injured and unconscious.

Carol: "TORQUE!"

Lilac: "We need to get him to the sick bay on the airship, quick to the airplane!"

Lilac's crew got on the small blue airplane and landed back on the airship, giving Torque medical attention...

 **Shang Tu Airship (2 hours later)**

Torque woke up with bandages on his body in great pain, seeing himself on a bed of an Airship. As he awakened, Milla was in the sick bay keeping an eye on him to make sure he was alright. Happy with excitement that Torque is finally awake, Milla went to tell the others of Torque regaining his consciousness...

Carol: "Torque, I'm so glad to see you're doing alright!, Well, kinda..."

Torque: *moaning in pain* "Ugh, Lilac, Carol, Milla?, Where am I?"

Lilac: "You are on our airship flying south to Saraburi."

Lilac: "Torque, what just happened to you in that ship?"

Torque: "We were running an experiment to help us in the war against Lord Brevon's forces, but they somehow managed to track down and attack our ship until it blew up. I would have died or been captured If it weren't for you guys. Lord Brevon... he is still alive..."

Carol: "What was this experiment you guys were doing?"

Torque: "We were using an advance prototype technology that could track powerful energy signatures and resources while remaining undetectable by the enemy."

Torque paused a second to catch his breath.

Torque: "We called it Project Horizon, it allowed us to scan the atmospheres of other worlds and help develop new, more powerful technologies and fuel sources to aid us in stopping Lord Brevon, but something happened when we were using it over your planet, the device went completely haywire, and not long after we were attacked. Our crew got the device attached to the ship, and they had me fly it to safety. I set the coordinates near where I could find you guys to help me keep it safe, but for some weird reason it started acting on it's own detaching the cargo and landing here instead."

Carol: "Wait, your ship detached the equipment and decided to land there at it's own will?, Interesting..."

Torque: "Something about the device must have caused it, that is the only logical explanation I can think of."

Lilac: "We will figure out how to get your device back for you once we reach Surat Thani, right now you need to get some rest and heal from your injuries."

Torque: "Thank you, Lilac"

Milla: "Get better soon!"

 **สุราษฎร์ธานี (Surat Thani)**

Lilac and her friends arrive at Surat Thani, as they came off their airship they were introduced by the Royal escort. The air felt incredibly hot, and they were sweating from the heat and high humidity of the environment. This wasn't surprising to Lilac for a country near the planet's equator to have this kind of weather especially with jet streams that flow from the equator over the country. As they all exited the airship, one of the Royal escorts humbly welcomed Lilac's crew to the Royal city. Torque, having healed enough from his wounds to walk, followed Lilac's group.

Royal Escort: "Welcome to Surat Thani."

The Royal escorts performed a Wai bow.

Royal Escort: "Princess Pakārạng Ankara welcomes you to Surat Thani, please follow us to the safety of the Royal Palace to meet her."

Lilac: "We are all honored."

Lilac copies their Wai bow and followed the Royal escort to the Palace, they were brought to the doors of the throne room that were tall, carved with Ruby's and made with gold. As the guards opened the doors with the Royal escorts, Carol and the Princess stared at each other with a priceless expression of surprise...

Pakārạng: "!?..."

Lilac's group: "!?..."

Pakārạng: *breaks in tears* "You, how... they said you were dead!..."

Seeing a wildcat that looked and sounded like her, Carol was every bit as surprised as she was confused.

Carol: "Uh, what?"

Pakārạng: "You're, you're my twin sister, we were separated when we were just kittens, they said you died in the burning ship, I... I'm so glad they were wrong!"

Pakārạng hugs Carol in tears, Carol begins getting worked up over the moment and started getting emotional too.

Pakārạng: *smiles with tears* "I'd like you all to join me for a Royal dinner tonight, I'll explain everything."

Carol: *thinks to herself* (I have Royal blood?)

Everyone: "!?..."

Torque: "Well, this is gonna be interesting."

Milla: "We get to have a royal feast with Carol's sister?, OOH this is so exciting!"

Carol: "Your Majesty..."

Pakārạng: *smiles* "Please, there's no need for formalities with your twin sister, you can just call me Coral."

Carol: *smiles back* "Okay, I am truly honored to have a Royal feast with you anytime Coral!"

With both of them having discovered Carol and Coral were both twin sisters separated since baby kittens, they all came together for an elegant Royal feast accompanied with Lord Aawut to discuss the matters that were at hand. It was, truly, the most happiest thing yet that has happened in Coral's life, but beyond the happiness of that moment, a dark storm is lurking around the corner...


	5. Chapter 4

**Freedom Planet: The Fire Garnet**

 **Chapter 4: โศกนาฏกรรม (The Tragedy)**

 **Lord Brevon's spaceship**

Robot: Lord Brevon, we have tracked the coordinates of Project Horizon, It has landed on the planet's surface, we have destroyed the chaser spaceship to make sure that the chasers won't retrieve the device when we discovered the trace of the device was no longer on the ship."

Lord Brevon: "Good, prepare a search party to find it."

Robot: "Yes. Lord Brevon."

Lord Brevon: (When I find their "Project Horizon", I will strip the resources from this nuisance of a planet, and exact my vengeance on those meddlesome kids...)

 **สุราษฎร์ธานี พระราชวังหลวง (Royal Palace, Surat Thani)**

Coral brought her guests to the Dining room, it was beautiful with an orange and gold design. As her guests were seated the waiters gave them a menu, with the names of the foods in both their language and in Saraburi. Lilac, Carol, Milla, and Torque were all excited with the selection. Lord Aawut, sitting the closest to the Princess, welcomed them.

Lord Aawut: *smiles* "I am truly happy to see you are alive, it is an honor to have you reunited with your sister."

Carol: "Thanks."

Coral: "Okay everyone, choose what you would like to have for dinner on our menu and it will be done."

Everyone looks at their menus with excitement over the list of traditional foods, Carol looks at the Curry section and decided to go for the Kæng plā s̄ī dæng (Red Fish Curry), Lilac chose the Phat Saraburi Talay (Saraburi version of the Phat Thai Talay, which is fried noodles with seafood), Torque chose the Tom Yam Goong (Spicy Soup with Prawn and Lemon Grass), and Milla chose the Yam pla duk foo (Crispy fish salad with green mango). As they finished making their orders, they informed the waiters of their choices and left the Dining room to deliver the food orders to the Chefs in the kitchen of the palace.

Carol: "So Coral, what happened to our family back then?"

Coral: "You are my twin sister, so I think you deserve to know, it started 13 years ago when we were just weeks old when the ruling head of the Srisati family Kritnarong Srisati discovered the Ankara family failed to keep an oath with his family by marrying his daughter, he pretended to be forgiving by offering the family the chance to make amends only to lure them into a death trap. They caught nearly everyone off guard over the reality that a family who was so close to the Ankara Royal family would slaughter them. They forced my grandfather to watch as he executed my family one by one in front of him, and after that he had his forces to hunt down and assassinate the remaining members of my family..."

Everyone: "..."

Coral: "We were separated in order to help make sure we weren't killed with the rest of the family, but the Srisati military engaged and shot down the Airship Carol was being escorted on into flames, by the time anyone came to the rescue the whole ship was consumed by fire, and everyone that was on that airship was believed to be dead... including Carol."

Torque: "Don't be so sad, Carol is still here and you're not alone, you have good people to help you."

Coral: "Thank you, I thought to myself that it was the worst thing that could ever happen to me when I realized I had to marry a member of the family who slaughtered mine, but now that I know Carol that you aren't dead I have the courage to do what I must do. We will need your help to ensure the marriage alliance is a success, and to be ready to face the inevitable threats to our world."

Carol: "Don't worry sis, Team Lilacs always got your back!"

Coral: "Thank you, Carol, this means so much to me."

The waiters came back after 15 minutes, serving them the dinners they have ordered.

Carol: *smiles* "Cool, this curry is sweet and spicy, I love it, definitely my new favorite!"

Lilac: "Wow, Saraburi cuisine is really good at making spicy food so delicious."

Milla: "Wow, this Khao Niao Mamuang tastes so amazing!"

Torque: "I'm just glad I didn't accidentally ordered fried Duck."

*Everyone laughs*

Lilac: "But how did you and Carol managed to escape from assassination?"

Coral: "Lord Aawut saved both of us, he had a friend who served the Srisati family who managed to warn Aawut about the assassination plans on the both of us before they got to us."

Lord Aawut: "His name was Kamon, he was an old friend of mine, you two were blessed that he came to us, otherwise none of us would have lived to see the light of day again. I carried her and had Mali carry Carol to safety, I hadn't heard from her after the Airship was destroyed ever since."

Coral: "But enough about history, it is time to get down to business, I need you to do a favor for me, I need your help to ensure the marriage will go on protected from any threats, and that the secrets buried deep underneath the Fire Temple remain all in secret."

Milla: "What is underneath the fire temple?"

Coral: "T̄ĥả k̄hxng mạngkr, in your tongue it's called the dragon's lair, it's also called the sanctum of the dragons, a place of great power where the Fire Garnet was born, crystals light it's immense caverns where trees and plants grow with cavern spring rivers flowing through the place that gives it life. Those who discover it's secrets will learn the power to harness the ability to create and control both life and death Itself. It's called the Kảneid h̄īb, in your language it's called the Genesis Ark. It has a writing in ancient Saraburi text, saying Cetcảnng k̄hxng kār s̄r̂āng."

Lilac's group: "!?..."

Milla: "What does Cetcảnng k̄hxng kār s̄r̂āng mean in our language?"

Coral: "It means The Will of Creation."

Coral: *nervously inhales* "Should these secrets be discovered by the wrong people, it would put the whole world in grave jeopardy, and perhaps... event bring back the Demon of the Black Sun as well."

Lilac: "We will never let that happen!"

Coral: "I'm glad to see your determination, I have faith in all of you."

After Coral and her guests at dinner finished their main courses, the waiters return with the dessert menu's, Lilac ordered Itim (Ice Cream, less creamy but sweeter than what she tasted before, served in a liquid nitrogen filled hot pot), Milla ordered Khao Neow Ma Muang (Sticky Rice with Mango), Torque ordered Tao Huay Nam Khing (Soft Tofu and Sweet Croutons in Ginger Water), and Carol ordered Taung Muan Sot (Sweet Rolled Sesame Pancakes). The group enjoyed the Royal dinner, and afterwards they were shown their rooms by the Princess in the Palace where they will stay for a few nights before accompany her to the Royal marriage in Chiang Mai in the coming days.

 **ห้องพัก, สุราษฎร์ธานี พระราชวัง (Guest Rooms, Surat Thani Palace)**

Carol: "Oh cool, I never seen these flowers before, what are they?"

Coral: "They are called Dragons Blood, in our language they're called Leụ̄xd Mạngkr, they're my favorite flowers."

The flowers were shaped like Adenium obesum, with the edges of the flowers black and the center Sanguine (blood-red), it has a deep smooth spiced like scent which went well with the theme of the bedrooms. The bedrooms had a good view above the Palace with a gentle breeze coming in through the open balconies from the very warm night, fortunately the beds had very light sheets which also helped made it more bearable.

Coral: "I will leave you guys to unpack and settle in, I have business I have to attend to, I wish you all have a pleasant rest."

The Princess along with a couple guards left Lilac and her friends to their rooms.

Torque: "According to the tracker, Project Horizon landed somewhere in this country, If we don't get to the device before Lord Brevon does before the wedding, it could put Coral into harms way."

Lilac: "First thing tomorrow we need to find a way to search for the device while not disrupting the Princesses duties."

Milla: "Agreed, I'm so *yawn* tired."

Carol: "Me too... well good night guys."

And so, our heroes prepared for an early morning start to retrieve the device Torque lost on his way crash landing onto Avalice, and with it, the beginning of a great journey through the beautiful but dangerous regions of Saraburi outside the relative safety and stability of the capitol provinces of the troubled country...


	6. Chapter 5

**Freedom Planet: The Fire Garnet**

 **Chapter 5: การเดินทาง** **(The Journey)**

In the early morning, Lilac convinced Coral to allow her to retrieve the device that Torque lost, Coral allowed them on their journey under the condition they return in time before the Royal wedding begins in Chiang Mai. Soon before Lilac's group began leaving, Coral warned that even though the civil war ended, beyond the province borders of Surat Thani it is filled with danger and instability. Lilac and her friend's thanked Coral for giving them a map and a translator to navigate the country, and begun their way into the war torn Sikhiu Province.

 **เมืองผี ปาย, จังหวัด สีคิ้ว (Pai Ghost Town, Sikhiu Province)**

Carol: "Man just look at this place, it's completely decimated."

Torque: "The Princess did tell us anywhere beyond the Capitol provinces have not yet healed from the Civil War. We need to keep our eyes peeled, the people around these parts are not very fond of foreigners."

Torque looks at his tracker.

Torque: "The device is a ways to the southeast of the country in the Songkhla province, it is in Srisati controlled territory. We need to be very careful and not let anybody know who we are working for, If they find out they might take us for spies."

The group walk through the ghost town, buildings damaged and weeds growing all over them. This town was abandoned during the civil war, and mass unmarked graves surround much of it. Just as they reached towards the end of the ghost town Carol heard a slight noise and caught a scent, instantly realizing they were not alone. But before she could warn them in time, a masked wildcat dressed in red bandit attire armed with a poison tipped crossbow on top of a ruined building spoke in a demanding tone.

?: "H̄yud, mị̀ ŷāy h̄rụ̄x c̄hạn ca ying!"

Torque: *reading translator* "She's saying don't move or she'll shoot us."

The Wildcat noticed the language Torque spoke, and chose to speak in his language.

?: "You aren't from around here, who are you?"

Torque: "My name is Torque, this is Lilac, Milla, and Carol. We mean you no harm."

?: "Wait..."

The wildcat lowered her crossbow staring at Carol, then took off her red mask. Carol saw the Wildcat's burn scar above her left eye, and realized it was somebody she was familiar with.

Carol: "Pekoe, Is that you?"

Lilac: "Pekoe!?"

Pekoe: "Yes, how the heck did you get all the way down here?!"

Carol: "It's Coral, she needs our help, we have been trying to retrieve a device to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands, If it does it could jeopardize our family, the marriage alliance, and event the whole world itself.."

Pekoe Tea jumped down the building, standing significantly taller to the rest of the group, she was in her mid-twenty's.

Carol: "Pekoe, why did you leave us like that?"

Pekoe: "I didn't have a choice, people were sent to kill you and I had to throw them off to protect you, I left you in good hands with Lilac. That is why I left the red scarves."

Pekoe wearily looks around.

Pekoe: "There are people after me, we have to get to the storm drain quickly, follow me."

Pekoe and the group entered a hidden entrance to a storm drain underneath the building, as they descended down the storm drain Pekoe used a light to help guide Torque, Milla, and Lilac through the dark and wet tunnels of the abandoned towns storm drain.

 **พ่อ, พายุ ท่อระบายน้ำ ที่ถูกทิ้งร้าง (Pai, abandoned Storm Drains)**

Torque: "So, now that we're down here, would you like to tell us who is after you?"

Pekoe: "Ukrit Srisati's men, they have been hunting me down for a long time now, I evaded them shortly before meeting you guys and mistaken you for one of them, I'm sorry for earlier."

Torque: "It's alright, If I was in your position I'd be on edge as well. So where does this tunnel lead too?"

Pekoe: "It leads to a passage way into the jungles of Nong Khai province, there is a trail that will lead us to Mukdahan, a town up in the top of the trees."

Milla: "A city up in the trees?, Oh that is so cool!"

Carol: "We gotta check this out!"

Lilac: "It's out east as this map says, so It'll bring us closer to our destination in Songkhla Province."

Pekoe: "Word of warning, stay right behind me, the jungles of Nong Khai province can be a real death trap to those who are not prepared, do exactly as I say and you guys should be fine."

Leading the group through the passage, the group pass a cave spring with an opening where vines hang down on a greenish-blue pool of spring water. The group enjoyed the scenery as they were led out the exit and into the incredibly tall jungles of Nong Khai, many of the trees were above 1,000 ft. easily. As they were led onto a path by Pekoe, they began their way through the dimly lit jungles in noon of day on their journey to Mukdahan...

 **เส้นทางไปยัง จังหวัดมุกดาหาร, ป่าของ จังหวัดหนองคาย (Path to Mukdahan, Jungles of Nong Khai Province)**

Carol: "Wow, how tall can these trees get?"

Pekoe: "I'd say about 1,500 feet, the tallest part of the Jungle is in Mukdahan, which is towards the center of this jungle. It should be about twenty more miles from here."

Carol: "This is gonna be so exciting!"

Pekoe: "Quiet, we don't want to draw any undesired attention onto us."

Carol:*smiles* "Oh, sorry dude."

Pekoe: "This jungle is filled with dangerous predators, we need to keep a low profile. We will be heading near the Sukhothai ruins on this trail, stay close to me and don't do anything stupid."

As the group continued down the path to the village above the trees, they encountered ruins covered with vines and having been flooded by the river in the jungle. It's red crystals illuminate the pillars and the temple, making the place look like ghosts are haunting the place.

Pekoe: "Don't try to grab any of those crystals, this place is cursed and booby-trapped."

Lilac: "I'd never figure you for being superstitious."

Pekoe: "Trust me, I was stupid enough to try It once, these ruins are a lot more dangerous than they look."

As the group was about to pass by the ruins they heard a deep heavy hiss from above, a huge snake-like creature descended slithering from the trees, It had six eyes that glowed in the dark just like the rows of crystal spikes on It's head. It opened it's mouth showing four fangs, the bigger two in front and a pair of fangs 2/3 the size of the front pair close behind them.

Pekoe: *lights torch* "Quick, follow me!"


	7. Chapter 6

**Freedom Planet: The Fire Garnet**

 **Chapter 6: ที่สืบเชื้อสายมา (The Descent)**

 **เส้นทางไปยัง จังหวัดมุกดาหาร, ป่าของ จังหวัดหนองคาย (Path to Mukdahan, Jungles of Nong Khai Province)**

The group followed Pekoe's lead with haste down the trail, the massive snake beast followed behind them, extremely neurotoxic vapors secreted out of it's skin as it chased Lilac's friends aggressively. The beast opened it's mouth and prepared to spit an extremely acidic venom at the group, Pekoe knowing the snake beast's attack preparation, alerted her friends quickly to ensure they evade the creatures attack.

Pekoe: "To the right, quickly!"

The group did as Pekoe told them, the shot of acidic venom missed and hit the plants, as the acidic settled the plants began withering to ash in smoke.

Pekoe: "Keep running on the trail, I'll distract it!, I'll catch up with you guys later!"

Pekoe carried the burning torch with her separating from the group, the beast was drawn to the burning torch as it chased Pekoe off the trail, quickly vanishing from their site.

Carol: "Why can't we just fight the thing?"

Torque: *gasp* "I'm sure *gasp* she has a good reason."

Lilac: "Don't stop running, we need to make sure we lose that thing for good."

The group ran for a short time longer before they stopped, taking their breaths now walking they came to a lift on one of the giant trees.

Carol: "Lilac, do you think... she's coming back?"

Lilac: "I have faith she will, she's been to this place before so I think she'll get around back to us."

Hearing noises coming up from the bushes, the team got ready for what might happen.

Pekoe: *smiles* "Relax guys, It's just me!"

Lilac: "Oh, thank goodness."

Pekoe: "That thing you escaped from back there, that was a Diamondhead, the natives call them Dị mxn d̒ ḥed. You must avoid having any kind of contact with them, the smallest touch of venom from their mouths and neurotoxic secretions from their skin will kill you in seconds. They see through heat, evasion with the use of burning objects is by far the best way to deal with them head-on."

Carol: "Now that we're over at the lift, lets go check this place out!"

The group began up the lift, a circular elevator platform with a huge symbol of a sun on it. As it was moving up, it began to rain with water pouring down from the branches like miniature sized waterfalls. Lighting and thunder began flashing and booming as they reached near the treetops, as they reached to the top of the lift they were greeted by Wildcat guards.

 **มุกดาหาร, หนองคาย จังหวัด (Mukdahan, Nong Khai)**

Wildcat Guard: "H̄yud, s̄ìng thī̀ pĕn ṭhurkic k̄hxng khuṇ thī̀ nī̀?"

Lilac: *whispers* "What are they saying?"

Pekoe: "They say they want to know what our business is here."

Pekoe responded to the Guards in Native Saraburi.

Pekoe: "Thī̀ reā dị̂ mā h̄ĕn Myaing pheụ̄̀x k̄hx khwām ch̀wyh̄elụ̄x."

The Wildcat Guards lowered their karambits.

Lilac: "Do you guys know how to speak our language?"

Wildcat Guard: "Yes."

The Wildcat Guard turns his head to Pekoe.

Wildcat Guard: "Myaing is in the town's main hall, he is working on a device at the moment."

Pekoe: "It is urgent."

Wildcat: "Very well, follow me and I will bring all of you to him."

Pekoe and Lilac's group then proceeded to the main hall of the town, the heavy rain poured down the treetops and Saraburi Stilt houses. As the group entered the building they reached a room with strange noises. When they entered the room, they interrupted Myaing's work on a strange device, a very busy and eccentric Badger.

Carol: "Yo, what's up?"

Myaing: "Yaaah!, Can't you see I'm in the middle of some very important work!?"

Myaing was startled by Carol's interruption, having his focus disrupted, he quickly became frustrated. Noticing the taller, darker green Wildcat with orange eyes, he assumed to himself she was the leader of the group.

Pekoe: "We're terribly sorry for barging in on you like this, but we are in serious need for your help."

Myaing: "What kind of help?"

Pekoe: "We need to use your stealth aircraft to fly over to the Songkhla province, I'll pay you with 100 Thạbthims, 50 for accepting our request and 50 If we succeed on our trip."

Myaing gave a moment to think about Pekoe's offer, after his moment of meditation Myaing responded to Pekoe's offer.

Myaing: "100 Thạbthims? First I need to be convinced they are real, and you better live up to your promise."

Pekoe: *laughs* "Don't worry, I always do!"

Milla: "What are Thạbthims?"

Pekoe: "It is Saraburi for Rubies, they are very valuable coins made out of Rubies for the Empire, they're the most advance currency you can get around here, they're mostly used by Royalty but some who know how to make a very profitable living in Saraburi also have them such as me for example, it has been used as the nations capitol currency since ancient times."

Myaing: "I hate to interrupt your history lesson, but can we please get down to business so I can get this off my back as quickly as possible?"

Pekoe: "Sure, here you go."

Pekoe hands Myaing 50 Thạbthims in a bag, after opening the bag Myaing checked to make sure the Ruby currency was authentic. After looking at the coin for a moment he became convinced they were real and smiled staring back at Pekoe.

Myaing: "Aalwan kaunggsai!, okay, you got yourself a deal!"

As they wait for Myaing to prepare the stealth aircraft, Pekoe gave Carol a special device made by Myaing to assist on their travels, as they were waiting for Myaing to return, Lilac noticed Carol is in a troubled mood. Concerned, Lilac went over to Carol to learn what is troubling her.

Lilac: "Carol, why are you so depressed?"

Carol: *breaks into tears* "I had a family that I never knew I had, and now that I discovered I had one, I learned that besides Coral they were all dead. My mother and father were long dead before I event knew I had them, could you imagine what it is like... living your whole life without your parents alive to be there for you?"

Lilac: "I know... exactly what It's lik-."

*BOOOM*

The windows shattered and the building shook, Carol and Lilac went outside to see what It was. Lord Brevon's warship has arrived at Mukdahan, firing at the town to get Lilac's friends attention.

Lord Brevon: "Finally, it has been far to long, I'm so glad to see my friends get together for a reunion."

Carol: "WE ARE NOT FRIENDS!"

Milla: "This is bad, this is very bad!"

Torque: "YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS YOU MONSTER!"

Lord Brevon laughs menacingly at Torque.

Lilac: "Wait, how did you event manage to find us?!"

Lord Brevon: "That is something you should find out for yourself, I'm not revealing any of my methods to ruin my plans to meddling little brats like yourselves! There is nowhere in the Andromeda galaxy you can hide when I come looking for you!"

Lord Brevon: "Oh, and I just remembered, I have a very special gift for all of you!"

Lord Brevon revealed a strange sonic device, blasting It at Lilac's group.

Everyone: "AAAAHHHHH!"

All of them were severely disoriented by It's effects, Carol attempted to run after Brevon in anger, but lost her balance getting knocked into a wet branch on a jungle tree and fell down from the treetops. Carol saw Lord Brevon have her friends abducted, none of them apparently able to move. She felt the branches on her fall, but despite attempts to climb she was completely paralyzed by the weapons effects, falling unconscious.

 **ไม่ระบุ สถานที่ปรักหักพัง, หนองคาย ต่างจังหวัด (Unknown Ruins, Nong Khai Province)**

As Carol woke up from unconsciousness, she lifted herself up from laying on the rock, water was pouring down from the monsoon, which has already gotten worse since earlier. Staring into the abyss she saw a strange light at the bottom of the cave pit.

Carol: "Hello?"

As she spoke, the light moved through a tunnel at the bottom of the pit, climbing down she followed the mysterious entity into the darkness.

Carol: (Good thing I can see in the dark...)


	8. Chapter 7

**Freedom Planet: The Fire Garnet**

 **Chapter 7: อาฆาต (The Feud)**

 **สุราษฎร์ธานี พระราชวัง (Surat Thani Palace)**

Back at Surat Thani Palace, the red wildcat messenger Arthit hastily returned after receiving an alarming message from a foreign adversary that has been enemies of the Ankara Royal family for generations. Telling the guards and servants of the Princess of the unsettling news that the Uhkaungg Musoe (Head Hunter) Warlord of Sagaing is coming to Surat Thani, they allowed him to rush to the Princess of Surat Thani to tell the news of the Uhkaungg Musoe Warlord's demand for her council.

Messenger Arthit:*gasping* "Your Majesty, its *gasp* its very bad news *gasp*, the Warlord Thaung *gasp* of Sagaing, the one your father fought in the Great Colonial War *gasp*he's *gasp* he's coming to Surat Thani for your council! *gasp*"

Coral: "The Uhkaungg Musoe Warlord?!"

Messenger Arthit: "He has taken notice of your family's plans for the marriage alliance, he will be visiting you shortly, you need to be prepared for what might happen! I will warn Lord Aawut about Warlord Thaung coming for your council, he will help you prepare for the meeting!"

Underneath Coral's stoic blank stare towards Arthit, there was intense anxiety overwhelming her, fear of a war coming to her kingdom from beyond the countries borders that could ultimately destroy her nation, and fear over losing what ever hope she had left of saving the future of her families future.

Coral: "I understand, thank you for warning me in advance, I will begin arranging the preparations."

Messenger Arthit: *Wai Bow* "May the gods protect you, Princess Pakārạng **."**

Messenger Arthit rushed to Lord Aawut, informing him of the Warlord's message. Hours later, they arranged the meeting with the Warlord from Sagaing. The palace doors open, a tall black and grey badger with war tattoos over his face entered the Surat Thani Palace with a handful of badger warriors acting as guards. The atmosphere was very unsettling as Warlord Thaung had a terrifyingly malevolent smug grin expression on his face, his eyes were ghostly pale as If he was some kind of ghoul risen from the dead, burn and slash scars on his face he received from the battles he fought in the Great Colonial War made him look like he could enjoy pain like as If it was some kind of hobby. As he arrived in the council chamber where Princess Coral and Lord Aawut was standing in, the atmosphere became almost unbearable in his presence.

Warlord Thaung: "So this is the last of the Ankara Royal family?, I must admit I'm quite disappointed... I still don't have all the Ankara family's heads for my collection."

Lord Aawut fuming with anger, gave Thaung a threatening glare. Princess Coral, kept a blank expression staring at the Uhkaungg Musoe Warlord, hiding her intense anger and urge to kill him.

Warlord Thaung: *smiles* "I have killed plenty members of your family, It was so much fun, cutting off their heads and putting them on pikes in my kingdom, It was such a beautiful decoration. I was so grateful that Lord Kritnarong gave me such a wonderful wedding gift, I think it was quite fitting for all those years you have defied our rule, don't you think?"

Coral: "Enough of the theatrics Warlord, what is your business for coming here?"

Warlord Thaung: *laughs* "I'm just here to send a little message, you have made your wedding plans with my little friends in Chiang Mai, I will allow this, under the condition that your family answers to me and me only. It would be tragic for the last Ankara such as yourself to have her head on a spike with the rest of your family wouldn't It?"

Coral struggles to keep her poker face, trying to hold back her rage and sorrow.

Warlord Thaung: "Oh, and one more thing, my friend Lord Brevon has your friends, If you want to see them alive again then I suggest you do not interfere with our plans, unless you want them to be dead just like yourself, I'll keep in touch."

The Uhkaungg Musoe Warlord then turned and walked out of the council chamber, making a deep and abrasive laughter that echoed the palace in a terrifying manner, as he left out of sight, Lord Aawut turned and knocked a pot of Blood Dragon flowers off the table in a fit of anger, Corals poker face began eroding as tears began flowing down her face.

 **Lord Brevon's Warship**

Lilac: "Uuuuugggh."

Lilac woke up, chained along with her other friends who have yet to regain consciousness. Realizing she is now in one of Lord Brevon's warships, she began desperately trying to break free while trying to wake the others.

Lilac: "Torque, Milla, Pekoe, wake up!"

Suddenly, the blast door entrance to the interrogation room opened, Lord Brevon came walking over to the group with a smug expression on his face, Lilac angrily struggled futilely to break free. Lord Brevon walked up closely to Lilac, putting his hand up to Lilac's face to begin taunting her.

Lord Brevon: "I thought you knew better from your first experience with my interrogations that trying to break free was pointless."

Lilac: "You... you won't get away with this, one way or another, we will stop you."

Lord Brevon: *laughs* "Oh, I doubt that."

Lord Brevon walked over to the controls in the interrogation room. Torque, Milla, and Pekoe began waking up after being unconscious from the weapons effects.

Lord Brevon: "Oh good you are all finally awake!"

Pekoe: "Where are we?"

Lilac: "Lord Brevon's spaceship."

Lord Brevon: *turns to Lilac* "I am going to ask you a few questions, and you will answer them If you don't want to see your friends suffer."

Lord Brevon makes his decision on which of Lilac's friends that he is going to torture.

Lord Brevon: "How about... Milla."

Milla: "!?"

Torque: "YOU MONSTER!"

As Lord Brevon activated the torture device, he turned to Lilac with a sadistic grin.

Lord Brevon: "Now tell me where the Project Horizon or else I'll chip off your little friend, piece by piece."

Lilac: "NO, PLEASE...NOOOOO!"

Milla cried in fear, as the torture device began coming up to Milla slowly with it's sharp blade, Lilac was truly being pushed to her psychological limits, left with no other options...


	9. Chapter 8

**Freedom Planet: The Fire Garnet**

 **Chapter 8: การล้อม (The Siege)**

 **ไม่ระบุ สถานที่ปรักหักพัง, หนองคาย ต่างจังหวัด (Unknown Ruins, Nong Khai Province)**

Carol climbed down the steep dark pit, doing her best trying to avoid the water pouring down from the miniature waterfalls created from the monsoon in the jungles. Strange vines hang down from the opening of the cave entrance from up above with glowing flowers on them, most of them blue or purple with white outlines on the edges of the flowers. Completely muddy and soaked from the monsoon floods, Carol followed the slight ringing sound coming from deeper within the cave, as she venture deep into the caverns the ringing sounded closer and closer until coming up to a strange door. Carol looked at it with a burning curiosity wondering what the symbols on that door meant. Without warning, the door opened quickly startling Carol for a moment, then she saw a strange orange orb-like entity down the hidden temple's halls.

Carol: "He-hello?, wha- what are you?"

The orb made a strange ringing sound, apparently responding to Carol's question but in a way Carol was incapable of understanding. Then the orb began moving deeper into the mysterious temple beneath the jungles of Nong Khai, giving Carol the impression it wanted her to follow it. As Carol continued her way walking down halls and going through rooms and passageways following the mysterious orange orb, she began realizing the temple was a lot more than what it initially appeared. The orb then stopped when it reached a small room, it came to a device which looked like nothing that would come from an ancient civilization. The orb made a small electric shock, and in an instant the device activated, it seemed it wanted Carol to touch it. Carol nervously came towards the device as the orb moved aside, it looked like a black metal wrist cuff, with glowing fire designs all over it. The lines of the fire art on the wrist cuff glowed red, as Carol stared at the wrist cuff she felt a burning obsessive passion to wear it, like fire burning through her bloodstream wanting to embrace it. Putting the wrist cuff on her left hand, the wrist cuff locked itself onto her arm.

Carol: "Ugh, my head, uuuuggggghhhhh, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Carol felt as if fire burned through her head, when the headache stopped she passed out for a short period of time. When having awakened, Carol realized she knew things she clearly didn't know before.

Carol: "Wha- what happ-, wait... this isn't any kind of temple, it's a buried ship! This wrist cuff... it burned all this stuff into my head!"

Carol gave another look at the wrist cuff, then quickly turned to the orb that approached her. The orb made a ringing sound, yet somehow Carol understood the orb perfectly.

Carol: "I see, so this device allows me to have complete access to the temple, and burns all this knowledge of different skills into my brain."

Carol then realized something...

Carol: "I think I know how to make a compactable motorcycle!"

The orb made another ringing sound.

Carol: "You're right, I gotta save my friends, but we need to find some way to locate where they're at. I think I know what to find that will help me do that."

Carol entered a vault chamber in the strange temple, as the vault door opened with the use of her metal wrist cuff, there were a selection of different ancient weapons that were displayed on the walls, as Carol looked through the selection she saw a pair of black Karambits with orange tiger stripes on it's curved knife blade that caught her eyes.

Carol: *laughs confidently* "Yes, this will do well, I think I can event jump up walls climbing with this thing!"

Carol turned to the orange orb, making another ringing sound Carol understood perfectly, she responded.

Carol: "You saved me from that fall earlier? Thanks, now lets go save my friends!"

 **สุราษฎร์ธานี พระราชวัง (Surat Thani Palace)**

Princess Pakārạng, otherwise known as Coral by her sister and friends as she saw it, tried to settle herself down in her garden to figure out a way to get her friends back. She began discussing the critical matter about the hostage crisis with her loyal Lord Aawut about her captured friends in her palace gardens near her favorite grown batch of Leụ̄xd Mạngkr (Dragons Blood) flowers.

Coral: "Lord Brevon has captured our friends and will inevitably discover the Fire Garnets existence Now not only is our entire nation in grave peril, but all of Avalice is now in great danger. It seems we have no choice, we must request the Royal Magister in Shang Tu to help us."

Aawut: "Then I'll send the messenger to him immediately as you command, though I fear the Royal Magister's forces alone won't be enough, we should also make a request for Mayor Zao of Shang Mu to come to our aid as well. Lord Brevon's forces also has the support of the Uhkaungg Musoe Warlord of Sagaing's military at his disposal. Our military with the Royal Magister's forces won't be enough to stop them."

Coral: "Agreed, but we'll need more than militaries of foreign kingdoms to stop Lord Brevon, Lord Brevon has my friends and sister held captive and we need people who can infiltrate and rescue them."

Lord Aawut: "Fully agreed your majesty, that is why I am hiring the Red Scarve Mercenaries to do that, I have the finances to pay for their hire."

Coral: "Good, contact Messenger Arthit and have him tell both of the Kingdoms that Lord Brevon has returned to Avalice and is holding our heroes captive, he will tell them the nation of Saraburi is going to war against Lord Brevon's forces and needs their assistance to stop them."

Lord Aawut: "As you wish your Majesty."

Lord Aawut bows to the Princess then went to assign the Messenger to alert the other Kingdoms of Lord Brevon's return to Avalice. The Princess rushed to the fire temple in Surat Thani in an attempt to move the Fire Garnet somewhere Lord Brevon's forces can't find it.

 **วัด ไฟ, สระบุรี (Fire Temple, Saraburi)**

Coral rushed into the entrance of the fire temple to retrieve the Fire Garnet from it's chamber room, after entering she put the mystical gemstone into a bag, but before she made her way out of the temple she felt a boom coming from outside the temple.

Coral: "Oh no!, not now!"

Coral rushed out of the chamber room and into the main halls, running with haste out of the fire temple she bared witness to Lord Brevon's warships beginning their assault on the royal city of Surat Thani. Before she could decide how to escape Lord Brevon appeared with his forces surrounding her.

Lord Brevon: *laughs* "Princess Pakārạng, it is such a pleasure to meet you, or should I say Coral? No matter, you must be Carol's twin sister. I have great plans for you!"

Lord Brevon used that same weapon he used on Lilac's friends, knocking her unconscious and taking her into custody along with her friends. With both the Fire Garnet and the Project Horizon now in Lord Brevon's possession, Avalice is now in a very dangerous situation...


End file.
